User talk:Ozzel
Manhattan Covers Hey, Colby, it's good to see you again! Thanks for the later VHS covers of Manhattan. Is there a way you can fix the Columbia version? It looks kind of stretched and squashed, and I wasn't sure if it was just me. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Hey there! That must have been some kind of cache bug. The revert and reupload seems to have done the trick. -- Ozzel 20:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Fraggle CD's! Hi, Colby! My name's Ken, and I don't think I've met you before. I'm usually buried somewhere in the records when I'm on here, so I'm really excited about the upcoming Fraggle CD's! How did you hear about them? That'll be the first new Fraggle Rock stuff in like 13 years! I hope it spurs Disney and Genius Products to make CD's of classic Sesame and Muppet stuff! Thanks for putting that up! -- Ken (talk) 04:13, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi there, nice to meet you! I've been excited ever since this new Fraggle set was announced a while back, and I'd been checking around lately for any news. Then today I saw it on the KOCH Records website and then on Amazon, and then I came here. Any yes, wouldn't a new Muppet album be great? In watching the TMS second season episodes lately, I've been wishing some of those songs were on an album. And of course, I've always hoped for a Greatest Hits record from the Electric Mayhem... *sigh* Keep hoping, I guess. :-) -- Ozzel 07:51, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Nice to see you Hi, Colby -- It's nice to see you on the wiki again! -- Danny (talk) 12:24, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Fraggle Rock Culture I answered your question about Doozer sticks... Let me know what you think. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:36, 18 January 2006 (UTC) You're awesome Man, you went to town today with the performer boxes. It's always a nice thing when I look at the Recent changes and I see a big string of Ozzels. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:18, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Classing up the joint *Hey Colby: For the last few days, whenever I see you posting a bunch of stuff, I think: Man, where did this guy come from? You're posting great stuff! The celebrity info, the IMDB links, the pages on producers, the Very Merry Xmas pictures you just uploaded... You're giving this project a lot of class. Where did you spring from? Are you on one of the forums? I'm so happy you're here. -- Toughpigs 00:55, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) *I went and looked at your forum post, and responded there. Yay. -- Toughpigs 07:02, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) IMDB links *Yea on IMDB links; bring 'em on. And I was happy to see that the person who posted the 2000th page appreciated it! I've been seeing it get closer, and I was wondering what that page would be. "Sir Blunderbrain" is perfect. -- Toughpigs 04:39, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Category link *I know, I really want categories on the navigation bar too! Scott and I have talked about it. We haven't learned how to change the navigation bar yet -- and I'm not sure it's even possible at all, cause it's standard for Wikicities. We'll look into it, though, cause it would be super helpful. -- Toughpigs 19:59, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Yay, they added it! You saw it before I did. That's really cool -- thanks for the suggestion! -- Toughpigs 21:12, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) Muppets at the Academy Awards *Hi Colby: I saw your note about adding the Muppet appearances at the Oscars... I think that's a great idea. I just made a new page for it -- Academy Awards Ceremony -- so it could get categorized under Appearances. Now somebody just has to add the info! -- Toughpigs 19:38, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Soundtrack Info *The format looks good... I think adding the track times is a good idea. You could also add the singers if you want, like Kermit and Piggy on Love Led Us Here, etc. We're actually making separate pages for all the albums, so you could put it there... Check out Muppet Albums. What's your name, by the way? I'd like to add you to the page. -- Toughpigs 12:38, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hi, Colby! It's nice to meet you! You're definitely putting that Muppet knowledge to good use... or to use, anyway. :) You're adding a lot, it's awesome. I think the album stuff should just go on the album pages, and then link back and forth with the movie pages. Also, if you create a new album page, you should put Category:Muppet Albums at the bottom, so it gets listed in the albums category. If the first word is "The," then to get it to alphabetize correctly, you do this: Great Muppet Caper with the words after the "pipe" (|) being the words that it should alphabetize on. If that makes sense. It makes my head hurt just trying to explain it. -- Toughpigs 02:39, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome! *Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! -- Toughpigs 02:31, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC)